In a communication system, analog and/or digital signals are converted into a final format that can be transported through the communication channel media. Depending on the channel media, the final signal format will differ. For example, in wired communication systems, a power amplifier may be used to transmit analog signals into a final communication media, such as a copper wire or optical fiber. In wireless communication systems, a power amplifier may be used to transmit analog signals into air. In the case of wired communication systems, the power amplifier is referred to as a line driver. The line driver is designed to ensure sufficiently low distortion in the signals, e.g. by matching the transmitted signals to the originally generated signals. For some signal formats, such as Discrete Multi-Tone (DMT) signals in Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), the line driver may use the same supply voltage to amplify relatively low and high signal peaks, e.g. in comparison to the average power value of the signal. To handle the high signal peaks, the line driver requires a high supply voltage that is larger than the average signal values, which in return can consume substantial power in the line driver. To reduce the power consumption in the line driver, a class of line drivers referred to as a class-G line driver is used. Instead of using the same supply voltage in a continuous manner, the class-G line driver switches between relatively low and high supply voltages using a control signal based on the incoming signal amplitude. The class-G line driver requires sufficiently accurate control signals to properly switch between the low and high supply voltages and to guarantee signal integrity.